


D.Va's New Buff: Diapers!? Chapter II

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: D.Va's New Buff Diapers [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/F, Humiliation, Mommydom, Teasing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hana Continues to Prepare for her Voyage beneathe the sea but Mercy has some tests in mind.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: D.Va's New Buff Diapers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	D.Va's New Buff: Diapers!? Chapter II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dva_best_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_best_Girl/gifts).



The mission was complete, and Hana felt proud of herself as her MEKA was pulled by crane from the cold waters of the Korean Strait. All around the small port citizens of her home country cheered and clapped, excited to see the return of the hero who’d been fighting so hard to defend them.

*KER-KLUNK*

Her heavily modified Mech hit the dock and reporters swarmed the machine, all waiting to get the story of D.Va’s victory against the massive omnic that’d been terrorizing them for years.

*Shunk* *PSSSSSHHH*

She squirmed her way out of her MEKA, landing on her feet and striding forward confidently forward, only to be met with shocked faces and a wave of gasps rather than an uproarious celebration of her victory. The crowd had gone silent and she was standing stiff, wondering what’d happened to silence the entire mob.

“What? What’s wrong?” She asked, following the wandering eyes of the reporters in front of her. They led her to look down at her own form and see the ridiculous apparel that was in place of her normal plug suit. The cameras that broadcast directly to the national news displayed Hana’s exposed form to not just her home country, but the entire world as everyone saw her wearing a thin pink and blue t-shirt and a diaper that sagged heavily around her waist. Emblazoned across the front of her shirt was the phrase “Little D.Va” in a cutesy font. This alone would have drawn most people’s eyes straight to her modest chest were it not for the stained padding held around her waist by a plastic shell and elastic leg guards. She hadn’t noticed the warm padding pressing into her as she exited her MEKA. Now the sensations overloaded her a little as she felt the embarrassment and terror of being seen in her diaper and the feeling of the piss soaked core against her pelvic area.

“Ngggnh!?” Hana whined a little, wanting to curl up inside herself and escape from the crowd of people who were watching her. She even felt a torrent of hot urine spray into her diaper. Whether out of fear or simply from force of habit, she was wetting herself and nothing she did seemed to be able to stem the flow. “Ms. Song?” One of the reporter's gently spoke, but the words failed to reach her and she just stood there petrified with fear, pissing herself while the world watched.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Hana Song jumped awake with a start, her alarm having saved her from another nightmare. Every night she was caught diapered in her dreams. Her embarrassing secret was always uncovered quickly whether it was by a crowd or her best friend, Hana was exposed as a diaper girl every night in her sleep. Her padding was always horribly soaked and she was always wearing outfits far more embarrassing than just a diaper. She shuddered, remembering the dream where she’d shit herself in front of Dr. Ziegler. “It almost feels like they’re getting more and more vivid. Maybe it’s because of my familiarity with going…” Gently, she pressed her palm into the padding around her waist as a way to punctuate the statement. It was still slightly soggy from yesterday’s wettings and she felt the pressure leave a slight print in the soaked core. "And of course, Dr. Ziegler in her infinite wisdom hasn’t chosen to gift me with a change before bed." Heck, Hana didn’t even have to go to the clinic every time she wet now, instead the Doctor came directly to her multiple times throughout the day and performed random diaper checks.

It started in her room when Doctor Zeigler strode straight up without saying hello and grabbed the squishy piss sodden crotch of her diaper suddenly. Hana could only sputter a startled “H-Hey!” while the doctor examined the state of her padding. The pressure she applied though felt somewhat arousing as the moment transpired. The spongy padding pressed into her groin and, while a little slimy, the attention and warmth was enough to ignite an aroused spark in Hana. She blushed hard as Ziegler finished her inspection and explained her logic in random checks. “It’s a simple check Ms. Song, this will be easier than having you visit my office multiple times a day and I can keep better tabs on your usage this way.” She wouldn’t hear any objection about the matter either, as every embarrassed curse or a bit of reasoning Hana threw her way was quickly dismissed. From then on she tried to watch and anticipate the diaper checking doctor but Ziegler would appear without warning no matter where she was.

Even in the hangar while she and Mei tinkered away on her MEKA, Ziegler came, whipping away the plugsuit’s diaper cover and poking a finger into the leg band of her soaked pamper. The worst part was that she’d decided on that check that it was time for Hana to get a change. Hesitation was too mild of a word for how Hana felt about having to lie down in front of her colleague but she knew better than to argue with the commanding doctor who’d no doubt get her diaper changed one way or another. Fighting would only make her look like a brat anyway, so she reluctantly submitted as her diaper was peeled away and her groin and ass were wiped, lotioned, powdered and re-diapered. She blushed and squirmed, meeting gazes with Mei on more than one occasion. “Why does she keep looking? Just turn around!” Finished, Dr. Ziegler pulled her up and left quietly, taking the soaked diaper with her and leaving Hana and Mei in crushingly awkward silence. She left quickly after, still burning red from embarrassment and unable to face the famous Climatologist.

A few grumbles escaped Hana's lips as she pushed herself up and out of bed. Her diaper had gone cold as she slept, and as the plastic of her pamper shifted across the sheets of her bedding, the inner core pressed against her skin reminded her just how wet she was. “Uggh. It’s not so bad when the inside is nice and warm but when it’s all cold and soggy against me it just feels weird.” She considered going to Ziegler and asking for a change, but dismissed that thought quickly. In the mirror before her, Hana stared at her thin body and the sagging diaper hanging from her nude form. From her experience up to this point she knew that she’d not even half-filled her diaper to its maximum capacity. Still, with its current weight she could feel the elastic leg guards being pulled down a little, threatening to expose the world to the ammonia-like smell of her piss soaked padding. "I should know better though, I could probably dump a whole 12- pack of nano cola in this thing and it wouldn't be close to leaking." Doctor Ziegler even told her that she wasn’t changed due to the worry of her diaper failing, but rather due to the worry that she’d have increased trouble walking with the added weight and the bulky padding acting as a spreader between her thighs.

Having stood up, Hana felt the telltale pang in her bladder that told her it was time again to pee. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips as she unleashed a cascade of urine into the saturated padding. The nanofiber padding absorbed the liquid quickly but the sensation of the spray stopping short when it met the diaper and that addicting sensation of the warm wetness hitting her skin and spreading across the soft cotton core felt fantastic to her. The entire diaper was gently warmed and that warmth cradled her. She was fully protected in the nappy, fully secure in just letting go... a haze filled her eyes as she wet herself, letting the relief mix with another strange emotion she couldn’t quite place.

Hana shook her head vigorously, driving away her relieved stupor and the alien thoughts about her diaper. “It’s time to wake up! Let’s Git Gud today!” Pulling one of the several modified easy-change plugsuits down from the closet, Hana zipped herself in and made her way to the hangar. Once there, she didn't find Mei or her MEKA. Instead, there was only a note directing her to a portion of the base she hadn’t been too before. “The… Pool?”

Hana traversed the corridors until she reached the wide double doors that led to the on-base pool, a place she’d had no idea existed before now. With a deep sigh, she waddled through the entryway to see Mei, Dr. Ziegler, and her MEKA all waiting for her. An array of computers spat data through monitors that the pair diligently watched until they heard the loud squeak of the pool’s heavy metal doors opening followed by a loud Clunk.

Ziegler spun to see who’d entered, happy to see that it was their intended test subject. “She certainly took her time getting up this morning.” It wasn’t an intentional thought, but more and more she'd come to take on a maternal role with Hana. Giving her constant diaper checks was one thing but she would also remind her to wake up on time, go to bed instead of playing Starcraft for several hours after midnight, and she was constantly pushing Hana into eating real food. It didn’t bother Ziegler one bit though. Her mission was to make sure Hana Song was physically and mentally ready for the operation ahead. If that meant guiding her with a firm hand then so be it.

“Ms. Song, welcome to the testing today! We’re going to attempt to test your MEKA’s systems in an actual underwater setting.” Hana sighed a little— she’d been awake for less than 20 minutes now and Mei’s strangely cheery attitude about testing was something Hana couldn’t yet match. Ziegler saw Hana’s glowering face. “Dr. Zhou is correct to be excited, and you should be too. We’ve tested the hull and its ability to hold against the crushing pressure of the ocean in a simulated chamber but we still need to make sure the MER-MEKA can stand against being fully submerged for a time.”

Hana understood every part of what the doctor had said except one. “I’m sorry, the MER-MEKA?” Hana asked, confused by what she thought must be a joke. Mei piped up here, explaining it as an affectionate nickname she’d come up with for their joint project. “Another change to my mech, great.” Her thoughts were somewhat visible on her face but she walked up to the mech hanging from a crane next to the pool. She looked down into the clear waters, expecting to see shining tile reflected back towards her. Instead, she was met with a black abyss directly below the surface of the calm water. “What the heck!? How far does this pool go down?” Hana asked. Mei looked at her confused. “It’s the standard 130 feet for a diver training pool, I know the mission will require you to go deeper but this is the best we can do to test in a closed environment right now.” That wasn’t the point, she didn’t know this was even here much less that she’d have to ride the 5 Ton MEKA down into black depths of it. “What if there is a leak? Am I gonna just bite the dust in this pool? Can’t press start to continue at the bottom of the water.” Dr. Ziegler placed one of her hands on Hana’s shoulder blade while the other applied gentle press to her chest. It forced Hana to take a deep breath and calm down a little while Angela gave her a soft look. “Don’t worry Ms. Song, there’s a breathing apparatus tied to the feeding system and there is an emergency ejection system should anything fail. You’ll be perfectly safe.” Hana wasn't used to this comforting kindness from the doctor. For all its strangeness though, she didn't reject it. Instead, after another deep breath, Hana gave her a determined nod and walked towards her MER-MEKA, opening the cockpit. It took a second to waddle her body in with the heavy bloated diaper around her waist and as she laid down against the cushioned seat she felt the lukewarm squish as her soggy diaper pushed against her. “Okay, Geim sijak!”

Once the crane dropped Hana into the water, orders from Mei and Ziegler on the surface instructed her to test various weapons and systems. She felt the gamer side of her take over as D.Va stepped in to test and play with the new machine. Firing a few torpedos revealed that her Mech was loaded with dummy ammunition so she could get a sense for the fire rate and delay between pulling the trigger and hitting a target. Moving was another challenge entirely: D.Va felt like this was way more complicated than it had to be and drifting using the propellers was much different from blasting forward with her usual thrusters, not to mention maintaining a constant depth required a lot of concentration. Still, to her it was just like getting used to any new control scheme in a game and she'd only need minor practice to get the hang of it. What bothered her the most was the apparatus affixed to her face as it covered her entire nose and mouth. She knew that fresh oxygen was pumped in while the carbon dioxide she exhaled was swiftly taken, recycled, and pumped back as new oxygen. That wasn’t nearly as bad as the tube that’d been shoved between her lips though. It was just long enough to feel like an intrusion but not long enough to choke her and she found herself getting distracted and absentmindedly suckling on it while she focused on the many, many new controls.

“Ok, Ms. Song I think you have a feel for the controls. Please allow yourself to sink to the bottom and we’ll have you test a few systems there.” Something about Mei’s voice told D.Va that she was intensely focused only on the data now, it was like one of the rare moments in the hangar when you could see her pure enjoyment of the science taking place. While she sank Doctor Ziegler spoke up through her comms system. “Since you’re idly sitting there Ms. Song, why not test the nutrient delivery system. Just flip the switches to your left. One at a time please, they don’t both work at once.” She was hesitant but flicked the first switch carefully. Water flowed from the tube at a steady pace directly into her mouth within seconds. There was a little trouble nailing down the pace at which she had to drink but liquid felt nice and cool as she drank down the flowing water.

In her head, something was triggered and the rushing liquid ignited the pressing need to pee in D.Va. “Aah...Okay, okay… It’s normal, flowing water makes you have to pee.” She halted the flow of water by flipping the switch back but the need to pee remained constant. “Fine just let go, like the hundreds of times before.” She eased her body into the release at first but the front of her padding was pushed directly against her groin. Her squirming movements caused soggy padding to press against her skin, it squelched a little as it applied mushy pressure directly into her groin. “MMMMM” Even with the feeding tube D.Va felt a muffled moan escape her lips and she eased her hips down a little, trying to increase the pressure her stabilizer provided to her burning crotch. “Ms. Song? Are you okay? What was that sound?” Through the comms, she heard Mercy’s voice filled with worry.

She couldn’t speak with the massive tube invading her mouth but D.Va was able to send text communication through a small keyboard. “All’s fine.” It was simple but effective and hopefully would squash any other probing questions. She paused to think for a solid minute though. Why was she so turned on so easily? “It’s got to be because it’s been so long… Yeah, I’ve just been so busy preparing that I haven’t had time to relieve that tension.” 

Ziegler interrupted her thoughts by repeating her order. “Excellent, please test the food delivery systems then.” With a flip of the other switch, a viscous mush entered Hana’s mouth, her first instinct was to chew but the flow left no time. She found the nutrient-rich paste easy to swallow instead as she took several gulps to remove the build-up of food from her mouth.

*Ku-THUMP* The bottom of the pool. She found herself distracted, looking around and testing the visibility that her floodlights afforded her, absentmindedly continuing to swallow the nutrient paste for another few seconds before flicking the switch off in a panic. “Mos-sseuge mandeulda! That’s the most solid food I’ve eaten all week, I hope it wasn’t too much…” After reaching the bottom D.Va practiced moving, jumping, firing, and learning to see with her floodlights and radar. It took some time but she felt herself getting a good feeling for the controls. She eventually ascended back to the surface of the pool. Mei and Ziegler both had big smiles on their faces as the mech was pulled free of the contained abyss. *Shunk* *PSSSSSHHH* Hana exited the mech in a scramble, glad to be free of the small space.

A quick look over the data told Hana nothing, but the pleased faces of Ziegler and Mei confirmed that she’d done very well. “I think I’d like a break, I’m going to head to my room." While Mei only gave her a quick nod, Dr. Ziegler broke her attention away from the data to catch Hana’s arm before she could escape. “Actually, I have one more test I'd like to run today before we let you go for the day. Would you please come back with me to the clinic?” Hana winced at the sudden contact but nodded. With a nervous laugh. “I don’t suppose I have any other choices do I?”

The doctor only shook her head, directing Hana towards the door instead. “That’s what I was afraid of.”

Hana entered the clinic once again, already fairly familiar with the room by now considering that she'd been here so often to get her soggy diaper changed. One thing had changed though: a large machine that sat in the corner of the room immediately caught Hana’s eye. Not only was it out of place here in Ziegler's very well-organized clinic, but it looked faintly familiar to her. She turned away from the machine quickly, sure that it wasn't something she'd need to deal with in any event. “So what did you want to test Doctor?” Ziegler responded by holding up one of the things Hana found herself wanting the most, a new diaper. “First let's get you changed, Ms. Song, and then I'll explain the parameters of this new test. It'll be easier to measure your baseline reactions if you don't know what's going on.” Hana lay down on the medical exam table without question— she’d done this enough now. She couldn’t help but let out the faint grumble of frustration though. “I can change myself…”

Doctor Ziegler caught the comment but chose to keep her thoughts to herself at the moment, instead grabbing up the supplies she’d need to clean her patient. Her hands worked delicately as she separated the seam of the plugsuit's torso and the detachable diaper cover. She pulled it down between Hana's legs to unveil the yellow stained mound of padding that bulged out beneath her patient. With the bottom of the diaper pressed against the table, the fluff all pushed forward which ended up giving her clear view of the stained mess Hana had created.

The pair remained wordless as the doctor pulled the tapes apart and the front of the diaper down. The smell of urea permeated the room quickly because of the multiple accidents that suddenly saw the light of day. By now this wasn't new for either of them especially since this was not the maximum amount of liquid they both knew the diaper could hold. Hana could still wet three, maybe four more times before she'd need a change, but only for comfort reasons. The number of diaper checks and changes she went through didn't matter though; Hana still felt embarrassed.

Ziegler quickly wiped away any remaining urine that may have seeped through the padding of her diaper, a step she always remarked as being "vitally important." It prevented an uncomfortable rash for her patient and with gentle, consistent strokes she thoroughly cleaned Hana's groin and butt. After that came the lotion; applied in slow relaxing semi-circles. She avoided adding too much pressure with her strokes but missed no part of the diapered area, making sure to apply a thin layer all over. This was one of the more relaxing parts of the exchange for Hana who often zoned out and enjoyed the simple massage. She ended the change with a shower of powder gently peppering Hana’s skin before she slipped a new diaper underneath her and secured it with the strong tapes necessary to hold such an absorbent diaper. Every time she needed to, Ziegler took Hana's ankles in one hand and hoisted her lower body into the air so she could clean and powder the girl's butt without assistance. Something about Ziegler's ability to lift Hana’s legs to wipe, lotion, and powder her bottom without assistance always astounded her. She wasn't particularly heavy, and most people would call her petite for her size. Even then, it wasn't as if the doctor had rippling muscles herself, so her ability to lift Hana like she weighed nothing really was a marvelous feat.

“Now that that’s all finished we can begin.” Ziegler dropped the well used diaper into a trash bin and then returned to help Hana up. “The test is simple, all you have to do is sit in this simulator of the cockpit of your MEKA. I’m going to trigger an emergency scenario or two and we see how you and your equipment holds up. Simple, right?” Hana was wary but didn’t object. “I suppose it’s good to be prepared for an emergency. Alright Doc, Ready, Player One!

Hana climbed into the mock cockpit and nestled herself in, examining the controls in front of her. A monitor displayed her moving through a virtual coral reef with her MEKA every time she flicked a switch or moved. “This is pretty great, Doc. We should be using this for training or something. it’d make a really great gaming controller too.” She almost forgot about her predicament as she moved through the simulated water, feeling like her pilot side was taking over again. Suddenly she felt something snake by her hip, “EEEP!” D.Va couldn’t stop herself from squeaking in surprise. “I know she’s throwing something at me, as that’s the point of this whole simulation, but having no idea of what’s about to happen is unfair!” She squirmed and struggled a little as the serpentine object had invaded her space and worked its way to the seam of her diaper cover. “She tried to turn around and see what was happening but the space was just too small for her to get a good idea of what was happening. 

“NO! Not in there!” From outside she could hear Angela’s heels clicking across the floor in front of the pod-shaped simulator. “I’d ask you to assess the situation Ms. Song but that’s not necessary. We’ve yet to start the test, please ignore the nozzle and I will explain the situation once we begin. Hana could only huff and puff as the nozzle wormed its way through the seam of her plugsuit’s leg hole and then through the tight elastic leak guard of her diaper. The cold metal came to rest on her thigh and butt and she writhed a little in the tight space, hoping to dislodge the intruder. Unfortunately for her, there wasn’t near enough room for Hana to escape the metallic diaper intruder. “Now the test is simple, I would like to see your diaper’s maximum capacity in terms of saltwater and how it may react in the event of a leak in the hull of your MER-MEKA.”’

D.Va felt herself grow furious. “WOULDN’T I HAVE OTHER ISSUES IF THERE IS A HULL LEAK, DOESN’T SEEM LIKE FILLING MY DIAPER WITH SEAWATER IS ALL THAT IMPORTANT!” She was screaming now, totally confined, and unable to escape from her tiny pod. “Now now Ms. Song, we need to plan for every eventuality, not just the ones you’re comfortable with. I’m turning on the water now, try not to be so loud or I might miss something in the data.” D.Va blustered, searching high and low on her control panel for an eject button. Of course, that hadn’t been built for this simulator though. “LET. ME. OU- EEEEP!” Her protest was cut short after she felt the cold water started pouring in against her skin.

She wasn’t left with the cold wet feeling for long as the hyper absorbent core of Ziegler’s diaper wicked the moisture away fairly quickly but she was left with the clammy cold trapped around her waist. There was no problem in her mind with wearing a wet diaper at this point, D.Va had grown used to it. The problem was that unlike the pleasant warmth her own body created as a steaming stream poured from her loins, the agonizingly slow trickle of the seawater filling her diaper left her almost shivering. “Fine, okay, think of this as a piloting issue. This is a simple debuff messing with your game D.Va. You know how to deal with that.” Now her MEKA pilot instincts took over and she leaned forward to see what systems she could use to combat the onset hypothermia that near-freezing water trapped around her waist would cause if left unchecked long term. “OK that one’s easy, we set this thing up to withstand these temperatures so if I take an internal heat source and route it directly to my seat then I could offset this freezing cold.” A few quick button presses were all it took to fix the problem of the cold plaguing D.Va as underneath her the cushion of her cockpit began to warm little by little. Her diaper filled with the seawater was quickly warmed by the heated cushion. “Ah yeah! Puzzle solved. Now all I have to do is find a way out.”

From the outside, Doctor Ziegler watched the internal cameras monitoring Hana’s simulation. “A pretty good solution to that problem actually.” She was impressed at the ingenuity and quick thinking displayed by her patient. The purpose of this test really was to test the effect of saltwater on the diaper’s absorbency but she doubted Hana would have done it willingly and no other test subject was available to her. She watched as the crinkly shell of the diaper swelled and stretched a little around Hana’s butt. Ziegler sighed. “You’ll find that I have the only release on this simulation, Ms. Song, but given the size of that diaper, you’ll be done very soon.” Back inside the pod Hana struggled typing in every command she could think of to unjam the locked jaws of the simulator. No command line worked and nothing she did within her manual reach helped either. Against the seat cushion, she felt the padding squelch a little from her movements, wringing a little of the warm water out before it was re-absorbed by the diaper. In the rear, Hana could feel the weight of her waterlogged diaper pressing down against her butt. The mushy core pressed more and more by the minute as the outer shell of her nappy met the edge of her small space.

*KSSHHH FSSSSSS*

Suddenly the pressure was relieved as the back half of the simulated cockpit opened outward. She felt the open air of the room pass over her legs as her back half was set free. She moved to exit the simulator when suddenly a new pressure, more targeted than before, pushed against her. Whether the placement was intentional or not she felt the warm sogginess press into her crotch in just the right spot. “Oooh shit yes c’mon.” Hana’s body moved automatically almost: she tried to back into the new and welcome object pressing into her diaper only to have it force her back into the false cockpit with a gentle shove. Doctor Ziegler’s voice chided gently behind her. “Please sit still, I need to take some measurements and check you Diaper’s water retention. I can’t have you squirming all about. Hana huffed a little, realizing that the offending object that pressed so perfectly was Ziegler’s hand. “Cool down a little Hana, Jeez. It’s been like, a week. I’m not that horny… am I?"

Behind her, Angela continued to check the status of Hana’s diaper. “Amazing, the core failed to keep up the absorption of liquid after a set period but redistributed the water promptly in whatever space it could. It seems that salt water, even with present minerals, is still safely contained.” Every detail was carefully noted and in the end, Ziegler found she couldn’t be happier with the results. The diaper had held up so well that she was still unsure of its limit. It was a chore getting Hana out of the mock MEKA cockpit, but with help, the pilot was able to squirm out of the small space. Once removed and standing before Ziegler, it was impossible to ignore her forced bow legged stance. She’d had to waddle and accommodate for padding before, but the soaked core wouldn’t compress much considering how full it was. It forced Hana to stand with her feet apart wide, trying to give the diaper a comfortable amount of space between her thighs. Every shift pinched the soggy padding a little and caused a gush of water to be wrung out into her padding before being sopped up all over again. The other big problem that the pair noticed was the weight of the padding itself. Even the detachable cover, with all its extra room, had trouble containing it and the pair could see the seams that connected it to the rest of the plugsuit were barely holding on. She didn’t even wait for the doctor’s instruction, Hana whipped away the cover on her own. Beneath it, the tapes of her diaper strained to hold the diaper’s own weight around her slender hips. Ziegler took a few more measurements and prodded the diaper a few times before setting down the clipboard and ripping the tapes that held the bloated and soaked padding in place. With a *Plop*, the diaper dropped to the floor, leaving Hana exposed.

Hana wasn’t just exposed to an empty room though, there was Ziegler too. The power this woman had to turn her into a guinea pig for things like this was terrifying. Now as she stood grumbling about her coming change and answer questions about feelings and absorption rates she realized just how far under the doctor’s thumb she was. She felt herself getting angry about it as her personal tyrant droned on about some data or another. Hana stamped her foot and halted the conversation abruptly. “THAT’S IT! I’M SICK OF THIS AND I’M SICK OF YOU. YOU CAN’T JUST PULL ME AROUND OR TRAP ME AND USE ME TO TEST DIAPERS. I’M A GROWN WOMAN MI-CHIN NYEON! Ziegler watched the outburst with shocked eyes; few dared yell at her like this.

She didn’t bother answering Hana’s slew of curses in her native language, instead moving to her bag as she’d done countless times before and motioning for her to lay down on the exam table for her change. Hana had given up speaking English in her tantrum, throwing insults at Ziegler in Korean as she positioned herself for a change. Hana still grumbled and squirmed, but she calmed down significantly when she lay on the table. Something about that position just took the fight from her.

The change went normally at first. Wipe, lotion, powder, but before slipping the diaper under her bratty patient, Ziegler took a scalpel ad began cutting small slits down the puffy crotch of her new diaper. “Hey! What’re you doing that for!?” Hana asked, confused by what she saw as a future mess. Doctor Ziegler placed the diaper under her and taped her in before answering, pulling another diaper from her bag after she taped the first one secure. “That’s only the first layer, Ms. Song. I don’t appreciate being yelled at. I’m all for reasonable discussion, but the way you decided to confront me was rather rude." Hana saw Ziegler's neutral face for what it was by her thinly veiled tone, a mask hiding a deep anger. "I’m going to make your walk back to your room extra humiliating.” In her panic, Hana threw more curses at the doctor before moving to stand. She was stopped short by Ziegler's hand pushing her back down onto the table with firm pressure applied to her chest. Hana was pinned long enough for the doctor to get the diaper onto her and secure her patient in its crinkly confines.

The added padding was immediately noticeable as Hana stood and her thighs met a solid mass of fluff that wouldn’t move no matter how much she squeezed her thighs together. Her waddle was much more exaggerated now and Hana's head fell as she turned to leave. The painful words “Just one more thing.” halted her exit. Hana reluctantly turned to face Angela with pleading eyes. “Please Doctor, I'm sorry if I was rude but no more tests. I’m burnt out and I can’t anymore.” Angela waved her concerns away. “No No, nothing like that.” She said, “ I wanted to bring up a quick health concern. I’ve been changing you all this time and I’m aware you’ve decided to go on an all-liquid diet but It would behoove you to eat solid foods and keep your weight up. I know the reality of having to defecate in your diaper is unpleasant and I understand the reservation, but I cannot condone any unhealthy decision.” Hana was too tired to fight, especially with the humiliation of two diapers forcing her legs apart and making her gait exaggeratedly more childish. “Sure Doc.” was all she could manage as she walked out. However, Hana still adamantly thought “Not if I can help it though.”

So you probably noticed the Commission Part there, You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968 You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412 Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations if you are interested in placing a commission


End file.
